ShadAmy story
by Magical Index
Summary: Amy being abused by sonic, turns to shadow to talk to. Shadamy and LIGHT as in VERY LITTLE Sonamy. Rated M for lemon and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Im here with a new story for you all.

We find Amy, running down the street to get home as she was in a hurry. She had made a trip to the grocerry store and had to get home before it was too late. 'Why me...' she thought as she sighed. The last time she got home late, he was very angry...and drunk. He had put his hands on her.

Flashback. Last week.

"Sonic. Im home." Amy said, wondering where her boyfriend was. She closed and locked the door.

When she found him he was in the living room sitting down, eyes red. Cheeks flushed. "Youre late." He said angrily. His voice slurred. "And you know i hate it when your late." He got up and took a step forward toward her. Then she took a step back. Another step forward. Another step back. He ran toward her pinning her to the wall. She screamed. He used one hand to pin her to the wall by her wrist, and the other to punch her face. Then he kneed her stomach.

"Sonic! Im sorry! It wont happen again! I swear!" She screamed. He slapped her. And moved his face closer to hers. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. She looked away trying not to cry. "It better not happen again!" He slapped her then let her go. "You were probably sleeping around. Whore." He sat down and ended up passing out on the couch.

End Flashback.

She still had the marks on her face and body. Nobody knew. She always wore that cheerful smile. She didnt know herself how she hid the scars so easily. When she finally got home she was panting and sweating. She walked in while Sonic was drunk again. Not saying a word she closed the door and began putting away the grocerries. After that she began cleaning the house starting in the living room, she worked her way around the house.

Dinner Time.

When Amy had finished cooking, she had set the tabke and had made sure everything was perfect for her boyfriend. She'd do anything to make him happy. But, he was mad today. And more angry than usual. Normally, he'd slap her a few times, cuss her out, and then pass out. But today, it was different.

"How was your day Sonic?" She asked. The first words she said since she got home. But what she got was no responce. Typical. But what was different was when Sonic got up. He picked up his plate of food, and threw it all over Amy and picked up her plate and threw it on the floor.

The words he said after were, "Terrible. Cook it again."

Sonic had always loved Amy's cooking. Drunk or not.

She didnt bother cooking again, because she wasnt hungry, but she did clean up the mess. But Sonic didnt like this. He wanted dinner, and he wanted it made correctly.

He ran and sprang and pinned her down on the floor. He slapped her. "Youre always half assing everything everyday!" He said and slapped her again. "When I say do something," he said slapping her a third time, "You do it! Do you hear me?!" Then he punched her and she started crying.

"Were you crying when you ended up fucking up dinner? No you werent! Im tired of your bullshit!" There was the alcohol in his breath again. "Get the fuck out of my house! Get out now! I never want to see your half ass again!" He grabbed her by her hair and threw her out the door. "Bitch. He whispered as he slammed the door.

She was alone, wondering the street. She saw that it was getting dark, and read a sign and noticed that she was near Shadow's house. She decided to pay him a visit. She kept walking and saw his house. She knocked on the door. She heard footsteps on the oppisite side and the door swung open.

"Amy?" Shadow said wondering what the sakura hedgie was doing at his door.

"Hey Shadow. May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure I guess." The door swung open all the way and Shadow stepped out of the way to let her in.

Well...thats the first chapter. Tell me what you think. As for 'I Am' I want you guys to decide whether I should continue that. Well peace for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Dont ask me why Im up at 2am writing all the time...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sonic or the characters used in the story so dont sue me.**

**We Last found Amy at Shadow's house.**

Amy had walked in and took a seat on the couch. "Be right back." Shadow said. A few mintues later Shadow walked back in his living room with two bottles of soda. He handed one to Amy.

"So...what brings you here Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Well..I..." She responded trying not to cry.

Shadow looked at her, a look of worry in her eyes. He noticed a bruise on her face. "What happened to your face? Did someone hit you."

Amy looked up at Shadow, and looked away not sure if she should tell. She saw how worried he was by the expression in his eyes. "Amy?" Shadow asked. "What happened?"

"Sonic did this." She burried her face in her hands as she began to cry remembering everything that happened. Shadow hugged her. It was the first gentle touch she had felt in a long time. "Amy, Amy," he said, "Calm down, can you look at me?" She looked up. "Now, can you tell me what happened?" She told him everything. About a few weeks ago, about today, and about Sonic's drinking.

"Oh god..." Amy suddenly got worried. "What if he finds out I told? What if he finds out Im here? Oh god...oh god..." Amy started tugging on her hair, getting more worried by the second. "If he thinks he can treat you like that and get away with it," Shadow said as he got up, "He's dead wrong." He sounded angry. "I'll be back."

"Wait! Dont hurt him...please." Amy pleaded. She looked as if she was gonna cry again. Shadow looked at her and noticed this. She didnt want sonic hurt. Even if he was a total dick. He sighed. "If you dont want me to...I wont. But if this happenes again, I have no choice. I dont want him to hurt you like that Amy. You deserve better." He walked over and stroked her face. She winced a bit because of the bruise. "Terrible. Why would he do this..." But even when she was upset and bruised...Shadow loved her. He thought she was beautiful. The most beautiful girl he'd seen. But what he didnt know was that she loved him. Sonic wouldnt let Amy break up with him. After about a minute of them staring at each other, someone knocked on the door. Shadow got up and answered it. It was sonic. "Amy! You sick whore! I knew you were sleeping around!" Amy could tell he was drunk again. Less drunk, but drunk. "Sonic! I wasnt doing anything i swear!" She screamed

Sonjc ran for her but Shadow stopped him. "Lay a finger on her I swear, I will beat the shit out of you." Sonic threw a punch at him but Shadow dodged and punched sonics face, knocking him out. "Sonic!" Amy screamed.

"Amy, I couldnt let him hurt you again." Shadow said. "But at least hes not dead. What are we gonna do with him?"

Amy got up and slammed the door and left sonic outside like sonic did to her earlier that day. "Thanks Shadow. I thought he was gonna hurt me again." Shadow was looking at her making Amy blush. Shadow stroked her face again. "Youre so beautiful." Shadow said making her blush even more. No one had called her that before. But that wasnt her biggest priority. She had no home now. What was she going to do?

"Um..Shadow..." Amy said.

"Yea, what is it?" Shadow said.

"Would it be alright if i stayed here for a while. Or until i can get a new house?"

"You can stay here as long as you want. Just dont use too much food and hot water because Im not that rich."

Amy pulled shadow into an embrace. Shadow hugged her back. They looked at each other. Shadow leaned in slowly and kissed her lips. Amy kissed back. Their tounges wrestling with each other. When they pulled away, shadow spoke.

"I wont ever hurt you. I promise you that." Shadow said.

**Heres chapter two. What do you guys think of it so far?**

Sonic: Why am I always the bad guy in every Shadamy story... .-.

Shadow: Its better to let someone else be the hero isnt it?


End file.
